The Truth is Not Enough Part1: New Beginnings
by dana-maru1
Summary: FINISHED Mulder and Scully begin a new life in Scotland away from the xfiles...a few nice surprises...Sorry peeps no conspiracies here! feedback appreciatedThe Sequel Has Begun
1. Our Future Seems Unclear

Title: The Truth is Not Enough

Author: Dana_Maru

Summary: Scully gives a brief account of how she feels now that the X files are gone

Disclaimer: We all write the same, so please just read and enjoy! ;-) 

****

'The Truth' is Not Enough

Chapter One

I'm lying here, on the rickety motel bed, still cuddled up to Mulder. There have been so many things revealed to us, answers to some of the questions we have asked over the past nine years, but the truth we have been told - if it is really the truth - is not enough. I want more, little has been revealed to us. That son-of-a-bitch, Cancer Man has misled us so many times in the past and I am unsure of how to take his news. Should it be disregarded as a lie? I mean he has rarely given us the truth in the past. Or should we actually listen to him this time? According to the little chain-smoking bastard, alien colonization is set to begin in the very near future, and try, as we shall, it cannot be stopped, or so the now apparently deceased Cancer Man has told us.

There has never been a time in my life where I have felt more afraid, except maybe when I was diagnosed with 'incurable' cancer back in '96 but that era of my life is in the past and would be left there if Mulder didn't feel so damn guilty. I am afraid for our friends, John and Monica, as well as Skinner and Kersh, who all helped Mulder escape that hellhole they call prison. And now their lives may be in danger, all because of their loyalty to us and to the X files, but with the files closed down, where does that leave all of them? I am afraid for our own lives too, mines and Mulder's, what if somehow they find us wherever we choose to hide. Kersh's last words to us were that we had to go north of the border, to Canada and catch a plane. He told us that if we weren't outta America in twenty-four hours we would most likely never get out alive. Mulder as usual disregarded his superiors and took us south to meet who he thought was a 'Wise Man' who lived in the Navajo ruins, only to find the one and only (or perhaps another set of clones) C.G.B Spender - smoking out of a hole in his chest. Now that ain't natural, it gave me the creeps!

Now all we can do is hope - hope our friends are safe, hope they don't catch Gibson Praise again (poor little guy has suffered enough at the hands of The Shadow Syndicate). Hope that we escape with our lives and most of all hope that one day our dear baby William can be returned to us. 

A tear has escaped and is working it's way down my cheek; Mulder who has kept quiet this whole time looks concerned.

"Scully? You okay?"

I have to laugh, we have known each other, loved each other for nine years (although we never confessed our feelings until last year) yet we still call each other by our surnames.

"Yeah, Mulder, I'm fine."

I don't look fine, I don't feel fine, but I can hopefully spare Mulder's concern for me. I now have tears streaming down my face, and sobs catching in my throat as I speak.

"You don't look okay to me, what's up?"

__

Nothing, Mulder, can't you ever not be so concerned about me?

"It's nothing really, I'm just thinking about John and Monica, Gibson, and Kersh and Skinner all risking their lives for us. And I can't stop thinking about...William. I miss him so much, Mulder"

__

God! Now it looks like he wants to cry. I can't help wishing that all of this was just a horrible nightmare that I had never given up my precious son. I had fought so hard against my emotions when I handed him over to the adoption agency but all the tears left un-cried are flowing uncontrollably now.

__

"Don't feel guilty for doing something you had to, to keep him safe."

__

But I do feel **so** guilty, I can't help it.

"Mulder, I can't help feeling guilty. Being told I was barren left me so disappointed and upset, and when I had the child I had so longed for...I gave him away."

__

Please don't look at me like that. He is looking at me with the gorgeous hazel puppy dog eyes, searching for answers within my own blue ones. I wonder if I have given him any. 

"Scully, I miss him a lot too. You and William are all I thought about when I was in the desert. You know you did what was best at the time, and who knows, maybe we can try for another little miracle." 

He says this with a mischievous yet scared look in his eyes and I can't help melting. He bends his neck to kiss me, full on the mouth and I savor the taste on his lips. His kisses can be so passionate, but this one was one of those tender 'I never want it to end' kisses. I sure as hell didn't want it to end, either, but it had been a long day and we both really needed some sleep.


	2. Goodbye to America?

Title: The Truth is Not Enough

Author: Dana_Maru

Summary: Mulder gives a brief account of how he feels now that the X files are gone

Disclaimer: We all write the same, so please just read and enjoy! ;-) 

****

Chapter Two

I have been awake since the crack of dawn - I had some serious trouble getting to sleep - and I watched the golden sun rise over the quarry, turning the sky many shades of orange. Something tells me there is a rocky road ahead of us, and I don't just mean the actual rocks on the ground. I mean, Kersh told us that if we weren't out of America within twenty-fours hours of them helping me get out of that sweatshop they call military prison, we would be, at the end of the day, dead meat. And if that was the case, there would only be me to blame. 

I have caused her so much pain over the years, she was abducted because of me, she got that damn cancer because of me, and she lost her sister because of my dumbass search for the truth. And old bullheaded me didn't go north of the border like Kersh said, but I headed south to the Navajo ruins where I had been told a 'Wise Man' would be waiting to reveal the truth I had searched for so long. I was desperate to know more, to know if there really are other beings out there or if it was all part of the government conspiracy. The sun has only just risen, but it is already radiating enough heat to make me sweat like I just ran a marathon. 

I wander into the bathroom, with the decision to take a shower. I can't get what Scully said last night outta my head. And I feel even guiltier, if it wasn't for my quest to find proof of the existence of aliens, Scully would never have been abducted by those military assholes. And then she would never have been made barren, her chance to have a child would never have been stolen from her in the first place. But with some stroke of luck, she became pregnant with a boy, our son, William, so life wasn't so bad after all. That was until those Super Soldier freaks kept trying to get their hands on our cherished little boy, and we were told (well Scully was told, since I took my scared little ass outta here for a while) William was not a hundred per cent human. They convinced her that he was the first successful human/alien hybrid. Although my half brother, Jeffrey Spender - son of that chain smoking asshole - did save us the pain and got rid of the alien part of him. Well Scully thought he had saved us the pain until he told us that the Super Soldiers would never forget what he once was, therefore he would never be truly safe from harm if he stayed with us. So Scully did the only thing she could have and handed him over to an anonymous family. 

I finished with what I had intended to be a quick shower, and walked through to the bedroom with a fluffy motel towel wrapped around my waist. Scully was awakening on what must have been the most uncomfortable motel bed we have ever had the ill luck to sleep in, in the nine years we have spent chasing the paranormal. My cell phone starts ringing.

I better answer it before it wakes Scully. Can't answer with the trademark 'Mulder?' just in case it's the idiots who bombed the ruins, checking to see if we they need to come back and have another go at killing us since they never do seem to have any luck trying.

"Hello?" 

"Mulder? It's Monica Reyes. How's everything going? I just had to check you left the ruins safely."

"Hey Monica, we're fine, Scully's asleep, I was hoping to make a start when she wakes up."

"Well, that's gonna have to wait a while. I've got some **important **news for Scully."


	3. Yes or No?

Title: The Truth is Not Enough

Author: Dana_Maru

Summary: What news does Special Agent Monica Reyes hold? Read and find out...(this time from my point of view)

Disclaimer: We all write the same, so just read and enjoy! - Hopefully! ;-) 

Chapter Three

"What about?"

"Um...I think you should wake her up so she can hear it for herself."

"You ain't getting off the hook that easily Monica! What's so secret that you cant tell me."

"Okay, put it this way, Dana asked me to do something for her a few months ago, and...um...lemme tell her myself then she can tell you!"

"Okay, okay...Scully? Wake up, Monica's on the phone for you. Scully?"

His voice breaks into her dreams, she reluctantly opens her eyes to find Mulder standing over her with his cell phone pointed at her. 

"What is it, Mulder"

He hands Scully the phone to let Monica speak to her. It has been such hell for her, hiding this from him for this long but at least she can break the news to him, now. She rummages around in one of the bags, and laughs at the quizzical look Mulder is giving her. She so badly hopes he won't mind it not being traditional and will say yes.

"Mulder, c'mere, I got something I have to ask."

"What did Monica want you for?"

"Hey! I said _I_ have a question, now don't interrupt!"

She gave him a playful punch on the arm, and slipped off the bed, onto one knee. He looks so confused and his expression is nothing but immensely amusing.

"Mulder...um I know you would probably want this to be traditional, you know, you down on one knee, but you took too long so - Will you marry me?"

He looks so happy yet sorely disappointed in the same instant. Maybe Scully should have waited for him to propose?

"Scully...I-I don't know what to say."

His voice trailed off and she can't help but hope he isn't thinking of saying no. He is everything to her and she doesn't know what to do if she lost him.

"Mulder, you mean the world to me, I don't believe that I would stand a chance living without you, I just couldn't handle that. We wasted so many years being too afraid of rejection, I want to make up for that now. There only is one thing to say, Mulder, please say yes?!"

"Scully, I can't be the one to answer the question. You know me...and my ways."

A tear forms in her eye and escapes down her cheek. Scully is too badly hurt, she doesn't want to think that Mulder would reject her like this, she had always feared his rejection as he did hers. But all is not lost, Mulder pulls Scully up from the carpet and lays her on the bed. He gets down on one knee himself and presents a ring from his pocket and takes Scully's hand. 

"Now, Scully, this is how I wanted it to be, you didn't think I wanted to marry you? Well you have never been more wrong. I love you Scully, there is no way I would be able to cope without you in my life. All those times when I thought I had lost you, I wanted to die, wanted so badly to be able to join you, wherever you were. When I found out about your cancer, I hated myself for it, if it wasn't for my quest, you would never have been so ill. I almost killed myself then, I couldn't bear the thought of living a life without you in it, and I never wanna have to think I am gonna lose you again. So will _you_ marry _me_?"

"Of course I'll marry you! But if you ever pull a stunt like that again..."


	4. He Is Such A Jerk!

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough

Author: Dana_Maru

Summary: Okay, so now they're engaged, let's hear Scully's thoughts now (well my impression of Scully's thoughts, but that doesn't matter!)

Disclaimer: Chris Carter is GOD, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have the pleasure of recreating his wonderful characters - but please don't sue me for borrowing them as I can't afford to pay the bills *boohoo*. So I beg of you, please just read and enjoy! ;-) 

Authors Notes: I would like to say a big thank you to my mate Helen, who introduced me to fan fiction. And also thank all of you nice people who are taking the time to read this. 

Chapter Four

I can't believe he had the nerve to do that to me! Why, why, why can't I be a little more patient for once in my lifetime? I really did believe that he didn't want to marry me, and I couldn't handle the pain of thinking he was rejecting me. For the last nine years, I held back from telling him how I feel, for fear that he didn't feel the same and I was so happy when he told me he did. But when he let me think he _was _rejecting me, I so badly wanted to hurt him back. Thankfully he didn't give me the chance, otherwise I wouldn't be wearing this beautiful ring. I am sitting here next to the love of my life, mesmerized by the light reflecting off of the diamonds and projecting onto the wall. Finally, I can say, my life is perfect. Well almost, if only I could, somehow get my son - our son - back, then my life would be entirely complete. 

The news Monica had for me was the best news I could possibly hope for right now. I asked her to arrange a small wedding ceremony for us, outside of America, so for now it is goodbye to my home. Goodbye to all I have known from birth up until the present moment of my life. The sun is setting and I have only a few hours to delve into my thoughts before I have to wake Mulder and make a start on the long journey ahead of us.

There have been so many times in my life, in the time of working with the FBI. Ever since I began working on the X Files, joining Mulder's quest to find the truth, we have known almost nothing but hope and fear. Hope that whichever one of us has temporarily at the time disappeared will be returned to us safely, or those who have been injured will live. And fear for those close to us, longing for a time when our own lives and the lives of our loved ones will not be in danger for our cause. 

The day of Mulder's father's funeral was the worst day of my life, having to deal with the thought of losing Mulder forever and dealing with the thought that I may also die. My dreams gave me the strength to believe that Mulder was safe and would soon return to me. Although nothing could have prepared me for what happened to my sister. The guilt will never leave me because I know that the bullet that killed her was meant for me. She died for our quest to reveal the truth whatever that was, but her death was supposed to be mine. The military abducted me _because of our damn quest _because we were getting too close to 'the truth'. If Cancer Man and his little assholes really wanted to prevent us from finding the truth, why the hell did he reveal it to us himself?! Or maybe it's another lie to cover up the real truth. Somehow, I believe him, though, even after so many times telling Mulder not to trust him. Working so long with the Bureau has given me a sort of 'sixth sense', when you interrogate a suspect, you learn to tell the difference between the truth and the lie and what that Cancer Man told us appears to be true. I find myself willingly believing his story, when he has done so much damage in my life. He is the one who constantly tried to get rid of us, no matter what he had to do. My abduction, closing the files all the time, and the deaths of our family members, these are all his attempts to silence us. What the Syndicate doesn't know is that they will **never **stop us. They can do whatever they think they should to prevent us from revealing their existence or that of the extraterrestrials whom they have been working with for all these years, but there is know way I will remain silent. Unless Mulder chooses not to reveal our knowledge. I am prepared to do anything for this man, I have already sacrificed my life for him so there isn't much more I have to loose.


	5. I'm an Idiot!

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough

Author: Dana_Maru

Summary: Okay, so now they're engaged and we heard what Scully has to say so let's hear Mulder's thoughts now - (well my impression of his thoughts, but that doesn't matter!)

Disclaimer: Chris Carter is GOD, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have the pleasure of recreating his wonderful characters - but please don't sue me for borrowing them as I can't afford to pay the bills *boohoo*. So I beg of you, please just read and enjoy! ;-) 

Authors Notes: I would like to say a big thank you to my mate Helen, who introduced me to fan fiction. And also thank all of you nice people who are taking the time to read this. 

Chapter Five 

You should have seen the look on her face when I told her I shouldn't be the one to answer. She looked like she wanted to kill me and break down crying in the same instant. I really should not have misled her like that, by now I should have learned that winding Scully up like that is like signing your own death wish. But I have my own views on how it should be. I may believe in little gray men, but some of my beliefs are more traditional, like I should be the one to pop the question - well at least we both have engagement rings! In the nine years I have known Scully and worked alongside her in so many weird cases, it is like we gave grown to read each other's thoughts and feelings but somehow neither of us realized that our love for one another was mutual. Hell I didn't even realize myself at the beginning. I should have known when she got abducted, when all I could think of was finding her safe and sound. I remember telling her once that I loved her but I had just gotten off a ship traveling through time in the Bermuda Triangle and she thought I was delusional! Maybe I was at the time, but I meant what I said, I will love her no matter what happens.

Maybe now that we have left the FBI behind, it is time to forget about the past and just look forward to the future. But a future without Scully would be unbearable. I realized that when her cancer was diagnosed and I wanted to kill myself. I would never risk my life for anyone but her. She *is* my whole life. When she got that cancer, I blamed myself, I blamed my senseless search for the truth for everything that has happened to her. If it hadn't been for my relentless need to prove the existence of the alien race, Cancer Man would never have felt the need to try to take her away from me. She was dying, with no way to stop it and I so badly wanted to take her pain away, I wished with all my heart that it was me who got the cancer and not my dear Scully. Thankfully, Cancer Man does come in handy sometimes; he told me where to find her cure. Although it was probably for himself that he told me. The chip they put in her was a tracking device and when it was extracted they had little means of calling her back to the sites of the abduction. So they rigged it to provoke the growth of a malignant tumor when removed and created another tracking chip to get it rid of it with. Sneaky little shits the Shadow Syndicate are! But to the best of my new knowledge, each and every one of those little bastards are dead and buried so we need never worry about them again, all we have to do is figure out who is or isn't a Super Soldier. At least this time, I am sure that their leader - Cancer Man - will not return to harm us. He cannot be alive after the work they did to the Navajo Ruins. Cancer Man a 'Wise Man'? My ass.

Anyway, it is time to stop dwelling on the past, it cannot be changed - unless someone _does _manage to invent a device that enables us to travel through time (Without ageing ourselves in the process - God I hated **that** ship!). I can't believe it had taken us so long to confess our feelings, but now it is done and we both have the rings on our fingers, we have a wedding to think about. How the hell will we be able to get married with the government on our backs? Maybe we'll somehow rig up a disguise for ourselves that the Super Soldiers wont recognize us in. Well, we just have to think about that once we're out of this dump. I booked pretty dingy motels before but this one tops the lot at being the worst.

The shrill ringing of a cell phone breaks into my thoughts and Scully dashes across the room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dana, it's Monica. It has all been arranged. The flights are booked and the tickets are waiting for you to go pick them up at the airport."

"Okay, thanks Monica. What time?"

"The flights leave in two hours."

She ends the call and turns to me telling me to pack my things. I obey, wondering what the secret is. She still hasn't told me what Monica Reyes called her for yesterday but by the gleam in her eye, I know she holds a secret for me. Wonder when she is gonna reveal it to me? 

I finish packing my bags, she is still only half way there and I offer to help her.

"No, Mulder, I'm okay to do it myself"

Something tells me that if I look in that bag, I will know her little sneaky secret but she is insistent so I go into the bathroom to take a quick shower before we hit the road. When I come out of the shower, wearing the towel round my waste, she looks up at me still with the secretive gleam in her eye; she never could hide the fact she had a secret. She rises off the bed and tells me she is gonna go take a shower. And I think this is my chance to have a snoop inside that bag and see what she is hiding. But my sneaky little _fiancée _takes the bag in the bathroom with her.

She emerges from the shower a few minutes later, she hasn't bother to dry her hair and it has settled into ringlets, curving around her face. She picks up her bag and heads for the door.

"Come on, Mulder, let's go. I'm driving and don't argue with me."


	6. She Has A Secret

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough

Author: Dana_Maru

Summary: My turn to explain...take a look at what happens next.

Disclaimer: Chris Carter is GOD, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have the pleasure of recreating his wonderful characters - but please don't sue me for borrowing them as I can't afford to pay the bills *boohoo*. So I beg of you, please just read and enjoy! ;-) 

Authors Notes: I would like to say a big thank you to my mate Helen, who introduced me to fan fiction. And also thank all of you nice people who are taking the time to read this. 

Chapter Six - And Cannot Keep It

They close the squeaky motel door behind them, carrying the small cases they had packed. The sun was high and radiating an immense heat. Scully got in the driver's seat while Mulder put their belongings in the trunk. Scully had the ignition running waiting for him to get in the car. As soon as he was seated she zoomed off down the dusty track, leaving clouds of dust behind them. She had less than two hours to get to the airport and was wasting no time in doing so. Mulder was getting extremely restless; making nonsense small talk, dancing around the question her was dying to ask. Instead asking questions he had asked her countless times in the last nine years. He is extremely curious, by nature, and he is desperate to know what is in the largest of her bags, but she still wont reveal it to him - even if he resorts to asking stupid questions to irritate her into confessing! Finally, Mulder shuts up and they continue their journey in silence. They drive like this for what seemed to them as an eternity of quiet until they reach the car park outside the airport.

"Okay, Scully quit with the games and tell me where we're going."

Scully doesn't reply, just looks at his chiseled features and smirks at him. This is a secret she loves keeping from him, until they get to where she plans to take them. He shrugs his shoulders, trying to pretend he doesn't care anymore but Scully sees right through the facade, she can tell that her secretive behaviour is bugging him. 'Let him suffer' she thinks to herself, 'he's done it to me plenty of times.' She unfastens her seatbelt and steps out of the car to stand beside it until Mulder follows suit. Then she walks around to the trunk and takes their bags out and walks toward the airport entrance. Mulder walks alongside her, still wondering what she is hiding from him and hoping it is, for once, a good secret. By the look he sees in her eyes, it is but he cannot decipher what it could be and it bothers him to no end. She leaves him standing at the waiting area and waits at the checkin desk for their tickets to Scotland. She decides to finally put him out of his misery and at least tell him where they are going.

"Here, Mulder you can stop worrying now you know where we're headed."

She smiles at him, a sweet and innocent smile, knowing that he does not appreciate being kept in the dark and relishing in his anguish.

Their flight is finally called to board, after a long delay. They eventually are seatedon the plane and it begins it's depart. Mulder has to fulfil at least one curiosity even if he doesnt know what she has planned when they get there.

"So why are we going to Scotland?"

"To be more specific, its Glasgow. And one, their government is separate from the English one which has connections with The Syndicate so it will be more difficult for them to find us, if any of them do turn up alive. And two...well you just have to wait and see."

She laughs at him as he gives her his best puppy-dog-eyes look, but it doesn't work this time, she still keeps her secret safe. 


	7. It's Hard To Keep It

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough  
Author: Dana_Maru  
Summary: My turn to explain...take a look at what happens next.   
Disclaimer: Chris Carter is GOD, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have the pleasure of recreating his wonderful characters - but please don't sue me for borrowing them as I can't afford to pay the bills *sniffles*. So I beg of you, please just read and enjoy! ;-)   
Authors Notes: I would like to say a big thank you to my mate Helen, who introduced me to fan fiction. And also thank all of you nice people who are taking the time to read this. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My sincerest apologies if I have made any stupid mistakes in this but it is 4:30 am and I am trying my best, considering.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Seven

The plane has reached the sky and is seemingly floating amongst the clouds. Mulder shifts around in his seat, still annoyed by the secret he cannot uncover.

"Come on, Scully, why won't you tell me?"

He makes an attempt again with the hazel puppy-dog-eyes. Scully simply turns away from him to stare through the tiny window at the landscape thousands of feet below. Patches of many different colors come into view, greens and oranges of farming areas contrasting with the stark grays of the cities they fly over.

"Hey, Scully? Answer me."

She turns her head to face him and raises an eyebrow daring him to ask again. He doesn't, annoying Scully is dangerous, especially in enclosed spaces. 

"Mulder, this flight is gonna be a long one, make the most of it and get some sleep, I know I am. And one more thing, remember I have a gun, _do not _disturb my sleep." 

'Good one' Mulder mentally tells himself, 'you're sitting in a _very_ enclosed space and you are annoying the love of your life who happens to be carrying a gun. Not clever.' 

He looks back on that day all those years ago when Scully shot him. When he was gonna kill Alex Krycek in retaliation for his father's death. Scully stopped him though - with a bullet in the shoulder. Although she _did _put her ass on the line to keep him safe, away from those thugs who were drugging him through his water. Krycek is the same man who killed Melissa, he knows that not from forensic evidence, but from a gut feeling, he has always suspected that Krycek because he rarely came out the good guy, he was a scheming little asshole. Although he _did _help them in very small ways - sometimes, if there was something in it for him. He always was a selfish little bastard! He seldom thought of anyone else but himself, but he is gone now, he died on the same day William was born. Mulder slowly drifts into an uneasy slumber, dreaming of a life without The Syndicate's involvement in his life a dream where his life would never have been imperfect. In his dream was a serene place where he can be with his sister as well as Scully and his son, William.

Around nine hours later, the plane is about to land at Glasgow airport, west of Scotland, it is almost summer and the sun shines brightly against the tarmac and shining it's rays through the windows of the aircraft. The light wakes Scully just as the wheels of the plane hits the ground with a light thud. Mulder is laying back in his seat, oblivious to the fact that the plane has landed and the passengers are leaving. 

"Mulder, Mulder wake up, we're here."

"Huh? Where - where are we?"

"Glasgow, now get a move on unless you wanna end up back in America with Super Soldier hunting you down so they can kick your ass."

He does not really hear what she is saying, he is still in his dreamland.

"Okay, Mulder, forget about Super Soldiers. If you don't wake up and get off this plane right now, *I'm* gonna kick your ass."

Mulder reluctantly rises from the semi-soft seats and stretches his legs. Scully takes a hold of his hand as they walk down the plane's aisle and walk down the steps onto Scottish ground. It is a warm day, unusual but not unheard of in the early months of spring. The sun beats down on the tarmac and emits a great heat, which can be felt even through the soles of their shoes. They walk past numerous tourist shops and Mulder stops to look in the window of one that sells tartan fabrics.

"Why do I have the sudden urge to go in there and buy a kilt?"

Scully smiles at him, 'Thanks for the idea' she thinks. And she has a sudden image of their wedding day. She just couldn't bear to wait much longer, the suspense wasn't only getting to Mulder by now. Scully was getting tired of keeping it a secret, she was longing just to tell him yet she couldn't bring herself to. She wanted to see the look on his face when he saw her in her beautiful dress. 

There was a car waiting to pick them up at the entrance of the airport, but all they could see were black taxis driving around in search of some passengers. The car they were waiting for pulled up in front of them and a woman got out. She was standing with her back to the pair, trying to lift something out of the car. She stood a few inches taller than Scully but not actually very tall. She wore a plum suit in a similar style as Scully often did and her choppy chestnut hair settled around her shoulders. Mulder got the sense he knew the woman, but she was in D.C - it couldn't be her. Could it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So folks, what are your thoughts so far? Do you wanna know who this mysterious woman is? Well, the quicker you get reviewing, the quicker you get to find out. Thanks again for reading it...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	8. Safe Reunion

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough  
Author: Dana_Maru  
Summary: My turn to explain...take a look at what happens next.   
Disclaimer: Chris Carter is GOD, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have the pleasure of recreating his wonderful characters - but please don't sue me for borrowing them as I can't afford to pay the bills *sniffles*. So I beg of you, please just read and enjoy! ;-)   
Authors Notes: I would like to say a big thank you to my mate Helen, who introduced me to fan fiction. And also thank all of you nice people who are taking the time to read this. 

Chapter Eight

"What the hell..."

Mulder cut his question short as Special Agent Monica Reyes turned around with a broad grin on her face, not unlike the smile of the Cheshire Cat.

"Hey, Mulder, Scully, it's so good to see you both!"

Scully looked up at Mulder and chuckled at the bewildered expression, a look that told her he thought he was dreaming. I mean, Monica and Co's lives were already at risk from helping Mulder elude the lethal injection, so what were they doing here now? His mental question was set to go unanswered for quite a while, because the reason for their presence was the wedding and that could not be revealed to him just yet.

They got in the black limousine with the blacked out windows and Monica opened the bottle of champagne that sat on the small refrigerator.

"To celebrate."

She told them. Mulder gave Scully a quizzical look, 

"To celebrate what?" 

He thought aloud. Scully shook her head in Monica's direction, indicating for her not to spill about the wedding.

"Our safe reunion of course."

They sat in silence, sipping the expensive wine from exquisite crystal glasses. Mulder decided to break the silence that was somehow deafening.

"So, Monica, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I am on a special assignment."

"What kind of _special _assignment would that be?"

"You'll find out in the next couple of days, who knows, maybe you can get yourself involved."

Monica gave Mulder a very childish grin which made him even more certain that something was being hidden from him. He still couldn't put his finger on what it was. They left that conversation behind but Mulder was getting **very** annoyed with all the secrets going around that only he seemed to be kept in the dark about.

The limousine finally came to a stop outside an extravagant hotel in Glasgow, after a drive that only took forty-five minutes but seemed a lot longer. Stepping out of the car, Mulder held out his hand to Scully so he could help her out of the car. When she stepped onto the pavement, Mulder swept her into his arms and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. He placed her back onto the edge of the road, and picked up their cases. 

"What the hell have you got in here, Scully? It must weigh about a ton!"

Scully just smirked at him again, ignoring the question. She took a quick glance at the exterior of the hotel made of blue colored glass with metal framework and followed Monica into the hotel. The inside was breathtaking, all posh marble floors and golden ornamental pieces dotted around the reception area. Mulder and Scully both stopped to admire the artwork on the ceiling, there was a clear blue sky painted on it with beautifully crafted gold cherubs suspended slightly beneath the painting, looking into the endless blue from below. It was like the art was meant for them, telling them that their love for one another was so clear and true that they could see very little beyond it.

As they finally got to the top of the marble staircase, they reached a landing where their feet almost sank into the thick wine colored carpet. Monica pushed Mulder to a door on the left of the staircase, where John and Skinner were waiting for him. They also were in on the secret, and quickly fell silent as Mulder entered the room.

Monica led Scully into the room they were sharing. This part of the hotel also had marble floors but only in the bathroom, where the porcelain bath was encrusted with gold. The bedroom itself had two large four-poster beds, the frame was a dark oak wood and the bed covers were the same wine color as the plush carpets that were in every room of the hotel. Scully knelt down on the floor and unzipped one of the suitcases Mulder had carried into the room for her. She pulled out the very garment she had been hiding from Mulder for the past couple of days, to show it to Monica.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think of it so far? Wanna know what her wedding dress looks like? And what Mulder and their guests will be wearing? What are you waiting for then? Get Reviewing!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Sneak Shopping Part1

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough  
Author: Dana_Maru  
Summary: My turn to explain...take a look at what happens next.   
Disclaimer: Chris Carter is GOD, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have the pleasure of recreating his wonderful characters - but please don't sue me for borrowing them as I can't afford to pay the bills *sniffles*. So I beg of you, please just read and enjoy! ;-) 

Chapter Nine

She pulled the box out of the suitcase and opened it. It was a long white gown, with a corset bodice. The sleeves were of lace, the bodice - satin with light lace embroidery and the skirt was a soft, flowing silk and had a long train behind it. She had chosen a veil, which trailed behind her, the same length as the train on the dress and intended to wear a gold tiara encrusted with diamonds to hold it in place. The tiara had belonged to her great grandmother who passed it down to her eldest daughter, and so the tradition continues - except Dana had no daughter to pass it to, she did have once but to the best of her knowledge, the little girl was gone. Monica sat on the edge of one of the beds, admiring the beautiful dress.

"Go on Dana try it on."

Scully evaded the suggestion by asking Monica what she planned to wear on the big day. She pulled out a box from under her bed, took the lid off and pulled out a long dress; it was deep red in color with gold spaghetti straps. The shoes were perfectly matched, the same deep red with a gold heel and gold linear pattern across the front. Scully was in the middle of telling her how lovely she would look when she suddenly realized -

"Oh shit! I need to go buy shoes! I completely forgot about shoes!"

"Well grab your purse then, we've got some shopping to do, I saw a lovely bridal shop not far from here. But at least it's far enough to get rid of the guys for a while. John and Skinner were really starting to get on my nerves, me being the only woman and them being typical guys who **hate** shopping!"

"Thankfully I know his size so I don't have that problem with dragging Mulder with me."

Monica laughed at the use of surnames, she had gotten used to it but still found it amusing.

"What? What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing really, I just find it funny that you guys have known each other for so long but hardly ever call each other by your first names."

"Yeah, I tried that once, when we were on that Eugene Tooms case, but he doesn't like his name - even made his parents call him Mulder, so surnames stuck."

"I wonder if he finds it suspicious that you two ain't sharing a room?"

"Nope, he'll think it is the bureau policy since you _did_ tell him you were on an assignment!"

They walked the remainder of the hallway trying to suppress there childish giggling, so as not to disturb the guys who seemed to be having a very animated conversation themselves. They walked almost on tiptoe to the hotel exit and called the driver round, the same black limousine came to a stop in front of them and they climbed in.

Shoe shopping is always a girl's favorite thing, and they were having a ball looking around at all the lovely shoes and the not-so-nice ones. They went into every shoe shop in the High Street, and found nothing good enough, until the car came to a stop at some traffic lights underneath the bridge of a train station. There were a few 'almost worthy' shoes on display in the window, but they decided to go in for a better look. This shop was huge, could probably easily have fitted the last four shops they had been to inside it. They walked around the shop for what must have been an hour, looking at every white bridal shoe in the shop but Scully was having too much fun, catching up on things with Monica, to be quick in her decision. After another half an hour, she took of the pair of shoes she was trying on and put them back on the shelf. And being a typical woman, she waltzed back to the very first pair of shoes she had tried on that day and put them on again. The shoes were perfectly matched to her dress; they were a soft white material, with a slightly pointed toe and a three-inch heel. Down the back of the heel and around the foot, there was a thin line of tiny little real diamonds. These were the shoes she had to have, but how much were they? She turned the tag over to reveal a large sum, for a pair of shoes - 2500 Scottish pounds!

"Looks like we're back at square one, I can't spend this much money on a pair of shoes!"

"Oh yes you can!"

She replied, waving a plastic card in Scully's face. A credit card charged to the bureau.

"How the hell did you get that?"

"Uh, Skinner _'borrowed'_ it for us until we get dragged back to D.C." 

*****

Meanwhile, back in the hotel room of Fox Mulder, John Doggett and Walter Skinner, a peaceful silence filled the room. They were all stretched out on their own four-poster beds, absorbed in their own thoughts and basking in the cool breeze coming in the open window. Neither of the three men seem to have heard the Dana and Monica leave their hotel room and sneak along to the corridor.

"It's strange, I always thought Scotland's weather was worse than in New York, but it's such a lovely day. Do you think we brought the Mexican weather with us?" 

He joked. 

"It isn't that hot, just hot enough. I am glad it ain't the Mexican heat or they'd be scraping us off the marble floor!"

Doggett feigned a couple of sit-ups but wasn't paying much attention to what he was doing and he fell off the bed with a loud thump.

"You okay, John?"

Both Mulder and Skinner said at the same time, through fits of laughter at his stupidity.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He said getting up off the floor, and straightening his suit,

"Ouch that hurt."

They all started laughing; it was good to be back in the company of old workmates. 

"How the hell can you so easily fall off a king-size bed, John?"

"How the hell should I know?"

Skinner piped in,

"Well you did it!"

"I dunno, I never was the brightest bulb in our house - I always did something stupid!"

They finally managed to get their act together and stop laughing. John realized he had a cut on his chin, from the fall and got up to clean it in the bathroom. The conversation between Mulder and Skinner got onto work. Mulder asked what assignments they had been shipped to while he was gone.

"It's only been a few days; they haven't even gotten around to John and Monica's reassignment yet."

"But on the way here, Monica said you were on a _special _assignment. What's the case?"

"Oh yeah that. Um, that's highly classified information at the moment Mulder, unless you care to join us in a few days."

"You know that's just about what Monica said on the way here. Why do I get the feeling that you guys all know something I don't? Even Scully appears to be hiding something from me!"

"I dunno, maybe you have actually become more paranoid?"

Skinner was dying to see the look on Mulder's face when he got to know Scully's surprise. There is not much more time to wait until the day of the wedding, when he _can _see Mulder's reaction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you all again, for reading this. Remember the more reviews I get, the quicker you get to read Chapter 10! So get reviewing quickly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Sneak Shopping Part2

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough  
Author: Dana_Maru  
Summary: Slowly building up to the big day! Shopping for the guys wedding outfits.   
Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Scully, Mulder, Skinner, Monica _or _John. Chris Carter is their creator and if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have the pleasure of recreating his wonderful characters - but please don't sue me for borrowing them as I am only a schoolgirl and can't afford to pay the bills *sniffles*. So I beg of you, please just read and enjoy! ;-) 

Chapter Ten

Mulder is awake in the room across the hall from Scully, wondering what on earth was going on. He was positive that all of them were keeping some secret from them, but he still couldn't put his finger on what it was. He looked at his watch, it was only 8am and her had been awake for at least an hour, just staring into the endless blue sky, lost in his thoughts. He got bored of waiting for the other two to wake up, and decided to try to get more sleep, which for Fox Mulder is not usually very easy. The cool breeze blowing through the open window made the net curtains sway in a strange hypnotic way, so Mulder was fast asleep again in no time. 

While he slept, John and Skinner were beginning to awaken, they were supposed to keep Mulder occupied while Monica and Scully went shopping again. They had to keep any conversation to a whisper, in case of waking him.

"I can't believe I am letting two women go shopping for me! Not to mention that I am still Monica's boss and was once Scully's - what of they decide to play some sick joke on me?"

John laughed, that was certainly something Monica would do. Maybe Scully would too, she seemed to have lost the 'hardnosed-scientist' look around her lately - maybe she had learned not to be so serious all the time.

"Why would they do that? I don't think either of them has much reason to do such a thing, but then again, I might be wrong!"

He could just about picture Assistant Director Walter Skinner being duped into wearing a bright clown suit, and prancing around in oversize shoes while juggling. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the image, and trying to suppress the laughter that was fighting to erupt from is throat. Skinner gave him a look that asked 'have you gone mad?' but said nothing. Instead, he picked up the newspaper and flicked through the pages, not really reading any of it until he came to the television guide pages and turned the TV on. Flicking through the channels got him nowhere but to news and weather reports on just about every station. Well, that's British telly for you at 9 o'clock in the morning!

They called room service for breakfast when Mulder woke up at 11. The porter arrived with a trolley filled with an English Breakfast buffet - eggs, bacon, sausages and the lot with pots of real British tea. They ate their breakfast in silence while they were informed of the latest new on the war in Iraq. Mulder got up and flicked the television off, sickened by what was happening in the ruined country. They ended up watching a movie on of the few cable channel channels they had access to.

*****

Scully was up and dressed long before the guys were, and was waiting impatiently for Monica to emerge from the bathroom so they could get on with finding something for them to wear to her and Mulder's big day. Finally, Monica came out of the bathroom, very much looking forward to another day of shopping.

"So what have you got in mind for them? What kind of suits are you looking for?"

"Actually, I'm not looking for suits exactly. Mulder accidentally gave me an idea when we got to the airport at this end."

"What _are_ you looking for then, Dana?"

"Um, some traditional Scottish outfits."

Monica nearly sprayed her coffee over them. 

"You're not serious are you? I mean, do you actually think they'll agree to wear kilts?!"

"They aren't gonna have a choice in the matter."

They were both still chuckling as they locked the door to their hotel room on the way out. 

Scully wanted them to be wearing what the groom would be wearing at a typical Scottish ceremony. And how good would Mulder look in a kilt? She smiled at the thought. The driver dropped them off outside another on of the many shops dedicated to wedding outfits in Glasgow's city center. After two hours of sifting through various kilts and blazers, they left the shop with identical outfits for them except Mulder's was a different color. John and Skinner were to wear kilts of blue tartan with navy blue blazers and the whole shebang while Mulder's kilt and blazer were red. 

The two women couldn't help but smiling at the thought of seeing the loves of their lives in the Scottish attire - not to mention Skinner's face when he saw what they were asking him to wear!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chapter is really a method of stalling, until I can come up with some decent wedding vows for Mulder and Scully. If you have any ideas, feel free to pass them on. Thanks :-)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Wedding Day Part1

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough  
Author: Dana_Maru  
Summary: My turn to explain...take a look at what happens next.   
Disclaimer: All right already, I am not going to keep writing the same thing over and over!

Authors Notes: Sorry this took so long, I have exams coming up very soon and have been trying to study, but...

Chapter Eleven

Doggett, Skinner, Monica and Scully are sitting round the coffee table in the center of the room, going over the plan for today.

"So, we have to go to the Art Gallery and Museum on Argyle Street? What time do we need to be there?"

"Yes the Art Gallery, be outside on the steps by one o'clock and we'll be there once the limo arrives for Scully and I. There should be a car waiting to pick you up around twelve-thirty."

Skinner and John both nod to show understanding of their instructions. Both hoping they can somehow get Mulder to wear the kilt and wondering how they could possibly persuade him. 

"Is there anything you haven't got yet? We could slip out just now, let Mulder sleep a little longer."

"Not that I can think of. (Shouts to Scully in the bathroom) Dana, do you need anything else?"

"Nope, not unless you can get me something to get rid of these butterflies in my stomach!"

"Alright! What time is it?"

"Um, it's just coming on for ten-thirty."

Scully comes out of the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her soaking hair.

"Uh, guys? There is something you could get, could you pop over to a shop and get some real coffee - the stuff they serve here might as well not have any coffee in it at all, it's so bland."

"Okay, you might as well stay here John; I'll only be five minutes at the most."

"No, I'll come with you, I wanna get some things and anyway, the girls need a bit of privacy."

So they both stood up and left the hotel room, heading to the shops. John lied about getting stuff from the shops, he just didn't want to be left along with two women, acting like teenagers, on his hands. They quickly skimmed the shelf for a decent brand of coffee. They also buy a few bottles of wine and two cases of beer for the 'party' after the wedding. They exit the shop with their load and go into the hotel parking lot to hide the alcohol until later. Scully is not planning on a party, so Skinner decided to organize a restaurant meal for the pair and a quiet drink afterwards in one of their rooms. They finally get back to the girls' room and stay for breakfast, so as not to wake Mulder. 

Mulder wakes up to sunlight streaming through the windows, leaving dancing shadows on the walls as the beams of light shine through the curtains that are swaying in the breeze. Yawning, he gets out of bed to take a shower. When he finishes showering, he realizes that Skinner and John still aren't in the room. He dries off and gets dressed while waiting for them to return, but where are they? 

They are still in the room across the hall, chatting with Scully and Monica. At eleven o'clock, they leave to go back to their own rooms and get ready for the wedding.

"Hey, where have you guys been?"

"We went to the shop to get some good coffee; the stuff they give us here is shit."

"Where is it then?"

Skinner and John look at each other, realizing they don't have any as they left it with Scully and Monica.

"Um, we left in with the girls - I'll go get it."

Mulder looks at John with amusement, as he rushes back out the door to get it.

"Have you got anything planned for us to do today, sir?

"You don't have to call me 'sir' anymore, remember? But yeah, I thought we could go to the Art Gallery or something and do a bit of sightseeing later. You up for it?

"Yeah, sure. Whenever you're ready."

"Well we're meeting Scully and Reyes there ate one. But I thought we should get into the spirit of things while we're in Scotland. Here."

He hands Mulder the suit, complete with kilt and blazer. Mulder almost chokes when he looks at it.

"You have **got** to be joking!"

"Nope, deadly serious, you're wearing it; I have to so you do too."

Mulder reluctantly retires to the bathroom to put it on. It is just a bit of fun after all, isn't it?

Finally, all the guys are ready to leave when the black Mercedes arrives for them. They are all standing at the top of the stairs by one o'clock, waiting for Monica and Scully. Skinner keeps nervously glancing at his watch. '_Come on you two, you're gonna be late'. _The hands on his watch slowly tick by, until it gets to one-thirty and Scully and Monica still haven't arrived. _'Shit, come on, you're half an hour late already, get a move on. God! Don't tell me she got cold feet...'_

"Where the hell are they!?"

Skinner jumps slightly at John's outburst, shakes his head and returns to his thoughts. _'Why aren't they here yet? They should have been here...forty minutes ago!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Are they gonna show? Or _has_ Scully gotten cold feet and decided it's not a good idea? If you really wanna know then you better review, next chapter is written and waiting for your reviews...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Wedding Day Part2

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough  
Author: Dana_Maru  
Summary: The guys are waiting for the girls to show, but will they?

Disclaimer: All right already, I am not going to keep writing the same thing over and over! None of the characters you recognize are mine - so sue me. Actually don't!

Chapter Twelve

Skinner is pacing along the top step, wondering why Scully and Monica aren't here yet, trying to think of logical reasons why they could be late. _'With any luck they're just running late, they'll be here. But what if something's happened? Walter, SNAP OUT OF IT, THEY'LL SHOW! But what if they don't?'_

He stopped pacing; realizing it wasn't doing much for his nerves or that of John and Mulder. They stood, still on the top of the steps, waiting nervously for them to arrive. It was already gone two o'clock and there was still no sign of the car they should be arriving in. Mulder didn't understand why Skinner and John were acting the way they were. They were far more nervous than he was about them showing up. But then he didn't know the real reason they had been standing here for over an hour.

The minister was getting tired of waiting for Scully to show up, he had been standing inside the door watching the groom-to-be and his friends. He slowly walked out of the building to stand behind the three.

"So which one of you is the groom?"

Mulder gave a quizzical look to his former boss and colleague. They both gave each other a look that said 'busted!' and turned to point at Mulder.

"What?! No there is some mistake, I'm not getting married - not right now anyway."

"Um, you are actually, that's why you're wearing that outfit and why we are still waiting for Monica to get here with your bride."

It was Mulder's turn to start panicking now, _he_ was supposed to be getting _married_, to Scully but she wasn't here. Maybe his worst fears were coming true, maybe she really _didn't _ love him. But she had told him she did so why wasn't she here?

"Holy Shit! She's changed her mind."

"Don't jump to conclusions yet, Mulder. She's just running late."

"You don't know that John, she's not coming."

Tears started forming in his eyes as he said this, threatening to pour down his cheeks. He blinked them back so the guys wouldn't see him cry, but he couldn't hold them back for long. Soon they were pouring down his face, faster than the river flowing in front of him. Scully didn't love him like he wanted her too, she loved him just like a friend or a sister would, but not in the way he loved her. He broke down, falling to his knees and sobbing uncontrollably. Skinner looked uneasy, and put his hand on Mulder's shoulder while at the same time focusing on the white car about a half a mile away from them. As it got closer, Skinner noticed it was not just an ordinary car, but the white limousine Scully had said she would be arriving in. He hauled Mulder to his feet and told him to get his act together. 

"Why? She isn't coming. She finally realized that she can do much better than me."

"She obviously hasn't, Mulder. See that limousine? That's them."

Mulder quickly wiped away the tears and brushed the dust from his blazer and knees. The car stopped at the bottom of the steps and out stepped Scully looking absolutely dazzling in the cream gown. Monica followed her out of the car, lifting the back of the wedding dress off the ground and they walked up the steps. All the guys turn to watch the two lovely women advance toward them, all with the same thing escaping their lips at the sight -

"WOW!"

"Sorry we're late, the car that was _supposed _to be bringing us here forgot to pick us up so we had to wait for the next one available."

Mulder caught hold of Scully, and very relieved that she did love him after all, pulled her into a tight hug. He finally let go after what seemed an eternity to their witnesses.

"Are you ready?"

They both nodded and stepped toward the minister. 

"I believe you have prepared your own vows?"

Mulder obviously hasn't and Skinner steps forward to hand him a piece of paper with his vows on it. He quickly skims over it and smiles at Scully, his partner in 'crime' and soon his wife.

"Ladies first."

"Okay, well...Fox William Mulder, you and I have worked together for so long, and stuck by each other through thick and thin and been through so much in the past nine years. With any luck we will still be together for many years to come. We have shared the past as work partners and best friends, but now that we have finally admitted our feelings, there is nothing more I want than to spend the future with you. If I could go back in time and change anything of our lives - the only thing I would want to be different is that I had told you how much I loved you long before now. I wish I had but I could never get the courage, and now that I _have_ I want to spend eternity with you, as husband and wife, together forever until death do us part.

Mulder glanced down at the piece of paper in his hands and scrunched it up.

"This piece of paper doesn't come close to what I want to say. Um...Dana Katherine Scully, what you just said pretty much sums up most of my own feelings. Although, if I could travel back in time, I would have at least _tried _to change the time when you got abducted and the time when you got cancer. I didn't wanna live anymore when I first thought I had lost you, but I didn't realize how much I loved you until I thought I would be losing you, again. I wanted so many times to tell you I loved you, I believe I did once, after I got off the The Queen Ann in the Devil's Triangle, but you thought I had gone loopy. So now that you listened to me this time, and we have overcome that particular barrier and what you want is exactly what I want, there is nothing stopping us from being together as long as we both shall live.

The pair both stand, gazing lovingly at each other with tears in their eyes. They hear some sniffles behind them and turn around to find that Monica, John and even Skinner have tears streaming down their cheeks. John handed a ring to Mulder and one to Scully and stood smiling as they put them on the other's finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

Looking at Mulder he finished with,

"You may kiss your bride." 

Mulder didn't need to be told twice, he pulled Scully close to him, passionately kissing the love of his life, now his wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope that was worth the wait. Remember to review if you want more chapters. They are in my head waiting for your reviews so I can type the next part up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Wedding Night

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough  
Author: Dana_Maru  
Summary: So, Scully and Monica did get there eventually, this is the wedding evening/night.

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine - so sue me. Second thoughts don't!

Chapter Thirteen

Mulder, Scully, Skinner, Monica and John are all sitting comfortably inside the spacious limousine, sipping the expensive champagne that comes with the ride in the usual fancy crystal flutes. They are laughing as Scully and Monica are informed of some of the events leading up to the wedding they had arrived late for.

"Hey! It's not that funny, if you're me. You know, I really thought you weren't gonna show - Mrs. Dana Mulder. You know how I felt and what went through my head? No you don't but these pair of asses will be very glad to inform you of the volume of my sobs! Don't ever do that to me again, ever!"

"Sorry, I'll try not to - but it wasn't actually my fault, I _was_ ready in time but the stupid driver who was _supposed_ to pick us up didn't bother. I thought I'd told you that? And anyway, there is a certain condition to this marriage, _you_ have to change _your _name, I'm keeping mine, Mr. Fox Scully."

Scully's smile brightens as Mulder's falls,

"I admit that 'Fox Scully' does have a certain ring to it, but why can't you just change yours, that's the traditional way!"

"Since when did you really want to do anything the traditional way?"

"Oh the joys of living with a modern woman! Fine you get your own way this time. But - "

"No 'buts', _Scully_ deal with it."

Exasperated, Mulder gave up; he never did win many arguments between him and Scully anyway. Skinner laughed at the pair,

"Um, maybe you should stick to your own names until we've gone; otherwise us three will get a bit confused."

"Fine by me, but _Mulder_; don't think I'll forget to change it when they _do _go back to D.C."

They finally arrived at the restaurant (all were still in the wedding outfits!), the Crème de la Crème, an exquisite Indian restaurant near their hotel. They ate their meal - which was definitely different from Mulder's usual takeaways - in a comfortable silence, until it was time for dessert. Skinner handed over the borrowed credit card, to pay for the expensive meal, and then they were helped into their blazers and coats by the waiting staff and were chauffeured back to their hotel.

They hurried into the hotel, to get out of the increasingly heavy rain and bundled into the elevator, to get to the guy's room. Skinner had slipped away, somehow without them noticing, but then they _were_ a bit tipsy from the champagne in the car and the red wine in the restaurant! He returned with the many bottles of alcohol balanced in his arms and nearly toppled them onto the floor trying to open the door. Oblivious to Skinner's struggle outside, the four inside the room were laughing their heads off at some stupid jokes and stories from old times, still not realizing that one of them was missing. Skinner eventually got frustrated and resorted to giving the door a swift kick, hoping that they would at least hear _that._ Thankfully they did before the man could do anymore damage to his foot which had now become quite painful, and took the bottles from him, ushering him inside. It was bad enough trying to walk in a straight line with the volume of alcohol he had consumed but kicking the door made matters worse.

After finishing off most of the beer and all of the wine, they sat together on the floor - much easier than balancing themselves on chairs, they were certainly in no state to try - each holding the last of the five remaining bottles of beer in their hands.

"You know, Monica, you looksh lovely tonight."

Monica giggles and nearly falls flat on her back

"Thank you, John, you're looking handshome yourshelf."

The slurred speech was getting them nowhere at all, and by the time the clock read midnight, all of them had fallen into a drunken slumber, except the bride and groom.

"Fanshy going to your room while theesh three sleep?"

They struggled to their feet and stumbled across the hall to the room belonging to Scully and Monica and - well I'm sure you can guess what they do, _very _clumsily with a lot childish giggling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apologies for the lack of length. Remember to review if you'd like to read the next installment of the story, which will be finished soon. And for those of you disappointed in lack of detail...take note that my story will not include such imagery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Morning After

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough  
Author: Dana_Maru  
Summary: So they got married, morning after wedding night, Scully speaking - well...oh whatever.

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine - so sue me. On second thoughts - don't! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read + Review, Read + Review, Read + Review, Read + Review, Read + Review, Read + Review, Read + Review, Read + Review, Read + Review, Read + Review get the picture? okay......... 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Fourteen

Well yesterday was definitely a day to remember - oh shit I _can't _remember most of last night! Oh, my head hurts! I haven't had a hangover since my college days, and last night's alcohol is certainly coming back to get me now! What the hell did go on last night? As far as I can remember we went to a restaurant, that was lovely, and had I long drinking session in Mulder's room with our friends, then drunkenly stumbled into my room leaving Monica, Skinner and John sound asleep on the floor. I can't quite grasp most of what we talked about, old times I suppose. Mulder and I have obviously made love, I can gather that much, since we are lying naked on this bed with not a shred of clothing on us, only the thin sheets are protecting our modesty - not that much of it though. Our legs are entwined and Mulder is showing no signs of letting me get up to go to the bathroom. I'll just have to be content lying in his arms and admiring the rings on my finger until he lets me go.

Finally, he has unwrapped himself from me, maybe now I can go relieve my bladder! Okay - maybe not, he has just woken up and pulled me back from my sitting position on the edge of the bed.

"_Mulder_, I really need to go to the bathroom!"

Thankfully, he let me go - I don't want to have to pay any extra dry-cleaning bills. When I return from the bathroom, Mulder is smiling at me and pulls me toward him for a kiss. We lay on the four-poster bed, in each other's arms for a little while until the rumbling of my empty stomach became audible.

"Mulder, are you hungry? I'm gonna call room service and get us some breakfast."

"Uh huh, sure."

I got out of bed and called down for a full English breakfast, it probably wont do much for my stomach but it is apparently a good hangover cure, worth a try.

At last! The porter is knocking on the door, so I wrap a bathrobe around me to answer it. He is waiting with the usual trolley and elegant dishes. This hotel must be costing the bureau a fortune. I hand the guy a £10 note (around $25) as a tip and close the door, carrying the trays toward the bed.

"Mulder...Mulder? Wake up, breakfast's here!"

He barely flinches at the sound of his name but typical Mulder almost flies out of bed at the mention of food.

"A fry-up? Scully are you aware of the effect this kind of food has on a hangover?"

"Yes and I'm also aware of the effect a hangover has on you so eat!"

He does as he's told, and turning slightly green, eats a few of the sausages on his plate. That's about all he can manage, and I'm not doing much better.

"So much for a fried breakfast being a hangover cure."

"No, Scully, the only 'cure' for a hangover is more alcohol! I see you have forgotten your college days. Or didn't you go to bars?"

"Yeah I did actually, but I ended up getting so drunk that I really _can't _remember most of the nights at college."

"Oh, me neither! Wait a minute, you actually didn't spend all every night studying?!"

He grins and pushes the plate aside to make room for me on the edge of the bed. I try to force down some more of the fried egg, but my stomach no longer wants food, in fact it wants to get rid of it all. I decide to take a shower.

"Where you going?"

"For a shower, Mulder."

"Mind if I join you?"

I shake my head and he follows me into the bathroom. Stupid idea, it took us a lot longer to get out of it than it would normally have if we had showered separately! Oh well, over an hour later, we stumble out of the bathroom, (with not even a towel around us, forgetting that I actually shared the room with Monica) just as my roommate opened the door to our room. I scream in surprise and take cover behind Mulder who screams after me and runs us back into the bathroom to grab a towel. After getting over the shock, we leave the bathroom and go back into the bedroom with bathrobes on.

"I was wondering where you two had gotten to when I woke up."

She says this with a not-so-subtle cheeky grin. Her cheeks have flashed almost as bright red as mine must be, oh well at least I'm not the only one who's embarrassed.

"Um, yeah, well..."

"Oh don't take the trouble explaining, it's pretty obvious what you've been up to."

I thought it was impossible but my cheeks have gone an even brighter red, if anyone ever needs to warm their hands on a cold day, embarrass me!

"Thanks a bunch, Monica, am I not red enough for you? Or do you want to embarrass us even more?"

"Nope, it's okay, I just came in to pack since we have to go back to D.C today. I'll come back when you two are dressed."

So she left the room, still laughing, while me and Mulder were left to get dressed. 

She knocked on the door about a half hour later, telling Mulder in a polite way to basically fuck off, cos she wanted some private girl talk. Uh oh, here we go!

"So you left me in that room with Doggett and Skinner complaining ever so _loudly_ about their damn hangovers, so you could have a roll in the sack with Mulder?"

"Hey, they're not the only ones nursing hangovers! And you were out cold along with the two you shared a floor with, Mulder and I were the only ones still awake."

"I'm only teasing, Dana! Like I care, I'm just glad to see you looking a bit happier for once now that he has returned to you. You know when me _and_ John first met you, we both thought that you _were_ a couple, you were so close."

"If only! Nope, neither of us had enough guts to tell each other how we felt, we still didn't even really tell each other until yesterday. After nine years, we're finally where we wanted to be, all we need now to complete our lives is William."

"Well, someday there might be a chance to have William back in your lives, but who knows - you were lucky once you might have the chance of motherhood again."

"I doubt it."

We left the conversation at that as I looked down at my watch.

"Um, Mon? It's already one o'clock."

"Oh shit! We better get a move on, we have to check in at two-thirty."

So we did, I helped her pack and we were done pretty quickly, ready before the guys for once and standing for ages at their door waiting for them to move their asses. I wish me and Mulder could go back to D.C with Monica, John and Skinner, but I know it's not possible right now, maybe some day in the future. 

I am standing now at the airport with Mulder's arm around my shoulder, waving goodbye as Monica, John and Skinner disappear into the airplane. A tear escapes my eye and I hope with all my heart that someday we will also be able to return to America.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed it, review if you want more - what the hell, review even if you don't want more, I wanna know what you think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Not giving it away, read and u'll see

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough 

Author: Dana_Maru  
Summary: So they got married, a few weeks later, Scully speaking - well...oh whatever.

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine - so sue me. On second thoughts - don't! 

Chapter Fifteen

It has been almost four weeks since Mulder and I got married and I have had very little contact with Monica and the others. The last contact I had with any of them was from Monica; she called last week to tell me she was pregnant. How I wish I was in her shoes, to be able to get the chance to hold a child of my own again, without fearing for his safety. I wonder if my boy is safe. I would feel so much better if I knew how he is doing but I can't, there is no way I can contact his new parents so I will just have to settle with my memories of him. I kept a sleep suit of his, that and the little photo are my only reminders. I have to stop dwelling on a past I am unable to change and look forward to the future. I keep telling myself that but it's way more easily said than done

We are still staying in the same hotel, looking for an apartment but it is not going to be easy since most of the places here are taken already. We are on the waiting list with Yorkhill Housing Department but they said we could wait for up to a year. Maybe by then we will be able to return to our home in America, Monica is living in my apartment so that I don't have to give it up. Hers is bought so she doesn't have to worry.

I'm beginning to grow bored of our present laziness. I need something to do. I always ended up running and now I am just sitting around doing nothing and the lack of excessive exercise is taking its toll on my body; I literally had to fight to get into my size eight trousers this morning. I have been so used to running around after the bad guys and now that I have been out of that routine for the past month, I seem to be putting some weight. The plastic button that was holding the waistband on these trousers has just popped and hit Mulder on the head as he came into the room with our coffee!

"Ow! What the hell was that?!"

"Um...my button."

"And why would you be throwing it at me?"

"I wasn't! It burst off my trousers."

He hands me my coffee and I take a sip, taking in the lovely aroma. Except it doesn't seem so lovely, in fact...I rush into the bathroom to be sick. I wander back into the room and lay on the bed, one hand over my stomach.

"I think I'll pass on the coffee this morning."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but I think..."

"You think what?"

"Nothing...It's impossible."

"What's not possible?"

"The last time I felt like this was when..."

"Scully spit it out. The last time you felt like this was when?"

"When I...was pregnant with William."

I watch his jaw drop, a look of pure shock on his face, he just stands there for a minute or two with his mouth hanging open. Then his mouth closes and the corners turn up into a smile.

"Don't get your hopes up, Mulder. You know as well as I do that I can't be."

"I know, but what if what you were told was a lie, what if it is possible?"

"Maybe..."

"Come on, get your coat."

"Why? Where are we going?"

We locked the door to the hotel and are walking to the bus stop. Why did we have to hand in that rental car? Buses are so unreliable, its already ten minutes late. I can't help wondering how I will feel if I _am_, it will be great to hold a baby in my arms again but I don't want to have to worry about his safety from the Super Soldiers. But I can't be pregnant - I just can't be, it's impossible the last I was told. Finally, we are on the bus on the way to the chemist - to buy a test. We got it, and are on another bus back to the hotel.

I am staring down at the flimsy white stick, waiting anxiously for the results. Slowly, the blue line begins to appear and it is my turn for my jaw to drop in shock and disbelief. Then the questions flash into my mind, faster than a highway car chase and my heart is racing. 

__

Will this one be okay? What if this baby is another military experiment? 

I don't think I could handle it if I had this baby only to be told that he or she _was_ another part alien child. But I still can't think of getting rid of it, I don't wanna lose another child. It was bad enough when Emily died. She was one of many clones produced from my DNA. I had only known her a few days when she was taken from me but I loved her with all my heart and I had to go through it all again when I gave William up. I know he is alive, but I have still lost him. I wont be there when he gets his first tooth or takes his first steps. I'll never get the chance to see him grow up - all because of my choice of career. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remember to review , so you can read the next chapter sooner. Thank you all for reading! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. A Letter

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough  
Author: Dana_Maru  
Summary: A letter arrives, holdings some news from Monica.

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine - so sue me. On second thoughts - don't! 

Chapter Sixteen

Mulder and Scully were enjoying a shower together when they heard the knock on the door. 

"I don't remember calling room service, do you?"

"No, I'll go see who it is."

He stepped out of the bathroom and wrapped the fluffy towel around his waist. He opened the door cautiously but it was only one of the porter's with an envelope in his hand. He examined the envelope - the postmark is dated over a week ago. 

"Scully, you've got mail!"

"Who's it from?"

"I dunno."

She reluctantly got out of the shower and wrapped herself in another of the hotel's white towels and walked into the bedroom to sit beside Mulder. She took the envelope from him and examined the envelope, trying to figure out whom it was from. She finally opened it:

Dear Dana (and Fox),

I am writing to tell you of recent events. I've had some weird dreams lately; I'm surrounded by endless white light and people are rushing around me while tests are being performed. I discovered that I also have an electronic chip in my neck and thanks to John reading your files, I will not remove it. I know, Dana, that these visions are similar to those you experienced in the time you were taken by Cancer Man's associates and I began to fear the worst. I mean, what if my baby is like William? What if I have to go through what you did and have to give him or her up? Sorry, if I have upset you, I don't mean to...

These 'memories' prompted John and I to conduct an investigation into what is left of the Shadow Syndicate and we came up with some very shocking discoveries. I myself was not taken for the same purpose as you. I was on the road at the time, had decided to take a year out before I went to college so no one was aware of my disappearance as I was not in contact with my parents nor with my friends. It was a time for me to be completely alone. As I say, I was not taken for the same purpose you were Dana. I was taken as part of a survey, the Aliens were apparently trying to help us humans by solving the problem of cancer and by reading your case files, they seem to have succeeded if they managed to cure the cancer you were diagnosed with. Your own abduction was arranged by 'C.G.B' Spender, as you already know, because he didn't want you and Fox to get any closer to the truth and he knew that without you, Fox would lose his will to fight for the truth he needed. C.G.B Spender made special arrangements for the production of your ova to be stopped so that you and Fox would not have a child to continue with your search for the Truth when the time came that you no longer existed.

However, I am told that C.G.B took a liking to you and could not bring himself to have you killed. And his plan didn't work, your return seemed to have left both of you more determined to fight, and you got closer to the Truth than C.G.B ever expected you to. He thought - or maybe hoped everything that had happened (your abduction, the cancer) would put you off your search. It obviously didn't, so he then arranged Fox's abduction. As before, to be able to hold his alliance with the Aliens, he had to give up something else, this time he chose to give up the control he had over your fertility. It was returned, unknown to you, at some point in 1999 but C.G.B did not go ahead with the plans of Fox's abduction until a good while later when he was informed of your pregnancy. He felt that he had to rid himself of Fox because he didn't want Fox to pass on his knowledge. He didn't seem to think that you would pass the knowledge you and Fox share onto your child. How he got this information is still unknown to us. He was not aware that the Aliens had manipulated one of your ova in order to create the first 'organic' Super Soldier but Fox **is **the biological father of your little boy.

The other Super Soldiers have heard of our involvement in Fox's escape from the military prison and are on the rampage. Somehow. They do not know that Skinner was involved but they have already gotten to Kersh - he was killed only a few days ago. They will be searching for us to no end which is why you will not hear from us in the near future, we must go into hiding. If all goes well, we should be able to join you and Fox. Our cell phones have been disconnected in case of any electronic tracking devices so do not try to contact us in that way. We will contact you when it is required. I must go now; it is time for John and I to leave. With any luck, we will be reunited with you again soon.

Monica (and John) xxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remember to review if you wanna see the next chapter. I'm gonna be really childish and set a target this time - lol - I need 5 reviews or the next chapter stays with me! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Reunited Again

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough 

Author: Dana_Maru

Summary: Mulder and Scully receive a letter from Monica (and John!)

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I know. I don't own the x files. Please don't make me say it again 

Author's Note's: This one is dedicated to my great pal, Helen. Luv ya doll!

Chapter Seventeen

Scully read the letter again then slipped it back into the envelope. She lay back on the bed, hair askew on the pillow and her hand resting across her stomach. Mulder lay back to join her and placed his large hand over the tiny one she had placed on her abdomen. She let out a sigh and entwined her fingers with his; he pulled her hand toward his face and kissed the tips of her fingers.

"Mulder, that letter was dated a week ago, what if something's happened to them?"

He raised his head to meet her gaze and eventually replied,

"Scully, nothing has happened to them. They probably just couldn't get a flight to Glasgow; they really aren't all that regular you know."

"I know, but if they sent that letter a week ago, then surely they would have gotten a flight by now."

"Don't worry so much, Scully, they'll be here as soon as they can."

They left it at that and cuddled up on the bed, just as they had done in Roswell before they left America. Their legs were entwined and their arms wrapped tightly around each other. 

About two hours later, there was a bit of a commotion in the hallway, strange bumps and scrapes all the way along until the noises came outside the door. Then the scraping stopped and was followed by a loud thump as someone dropped something heavy onto the floor and they heard someone knock on the door. Scully got up looking confused as to what the hell the noises were; she opened the door to reveal her former workmates looking a bit worse for wear. She looked down at the floor, to the cause of all the noise and noticed that the two agents seemed to have brought **everything** they owned.

"Are you just gonna leave us standing here, Dana?"

"No, no, come on in. It's so good to see you guys, I thought something had happened to you!"

"Nope, you aren't getting rid of us that easy, we just had to wait a while for a flight over here."

Mulder shot Scully a 'told-you-so' look as Monica said this.

"Oh just shut up Mulder."

"I didn't say a word!"

"No? Well, you were thinking it."

"What ever happened to your plan of calling him Scully instead of Mulder?"

"Um, yeah, I forgot about that. Better to stick to what we're used to."

"You know there's something different about you, Dana. Are you wearing contacts or something?"

"No, but they do say all you have to do is look into a woman's eyes to know that she's pregnant."

"You mean you're..."

She nodded and smiled as a happy tear fell from her eye and made its way down her cheek. Scully stepped back to get a better look at Monica's shocked expression and couldn't hold back the laughter any longer. 

"Since when?"

"I don't know, since the wedding night, I guess. How far are you?"

"Um, since a few days before you apparently."

They shared a cheerful hug, both had tears running down their faces, happy to see each other safe, and happy that both could share such a joyful event.

John and Mulder just looked at each other and laughed at the two women once again acting like hyper teenagers. 

****

~ * ~ THE END ~ * ~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry this chapter's really short, - hope you liked it - reviews appreciated...This is the final chapter of this story. Don't worry thought, I am in the process of writing the beginnings of the sequel but I do need reviews if you wanna see it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. THE END

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough 

Author: Dana_Maru

Summary: About Kersh's death...

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I know. I don't own the x files. Please don't make me say it again 

Author's Note: Just a little bit added since someone pointed out that nothing was done about Kersh's death...

Chapter Eighteen (kinda!)

Mulder and Scully are sitting on the couch with John and Monica sitting opposite.

"So what happened with Kersh's murder?"

"Well, a case was opened to investigate. Nothing came out of it, his assailant went unidentified, except to those who once ran the x files office. John and I were officially off the x files, since they closed us down for good, and yet to be reassigned so we weren't allowed to carry out any investigations. Our accusations and theories made us unpopular with those in higher authority in the Bureau and no one listened to what we had to say."

John took a swig from his bottle of beer and motioned for Monica to continue the story.

"So, the case was quickly closed due to lack of evidence. No weapon was determined although it would have been obvious to **us **what the weapon was. All they could determined was how he actually died - neat cut beneath the jaw line, and his head rolled clean off. Nothing could be done because they had nothing to go on. No one would believe that an alien was the murderer - heck they didn't want to believe that such a thing exists!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is definitely the end of this fic...So that's what happened after Kersh's death and if you're interested there is a sequel to this story. Reviews appreciated...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
